A Date for Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For Marcie, Natasha will never give him a break, will she? With being in a strange new world a certain pretty doctor that's stay nearby, Natasha's determined to get Steve hooked up with her. Will Steve actually listen to the Black Widow this time? Or will he just shove her away, annoyed with her attempts to get him a date?


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Marcie  
**Penname:** bayoublackjack  
**Character:** Captain America/Steve Rodgers  
**Other Characters Used:** Martha Jones, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor  
**Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Marcie! I remember when we RPed the first time and it was a Katniss/Kevin. As time went on, I've looked up to you and I think you are just so darn amazing and I love you so much and I hope you like this really story I made for you and I'm super glad I got you(And I really hope I don't screw up any of the characters! But I probably will. :P)! Merry Christmas! :D

**A Date For Christmas**  
_Natasha will never give him a break, will she? With being in a strange new world a certain pretty doctor that's stay nearby, Natasha's determined to get Steve hooked up with her. Will Steve actually listen to the Black Widow this time? Or will he just shove her away, annoyed with her attempts to get him a date?_

* * *

"What about..." Natasha started but Steve put a finger to her lips.

"Natasha, I don't need you to arrange a date for me. I can do it on my own," Steve insisted.

Natasha huffed as she shoved Steve's hand away, "says the one who was 70 years late for a date," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got frozen in ice!" Steve protested, "I was planning on actually being on time."

"Good luck getting a date," Natasha rolled her eyes as she left the apartment. Only to stick her head in, "what about that pretty doctor that's staying nearby?" she asked.

"Natasha!" Steve groaned as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going!" Natasha shrugged as she left.

* * *

Young doctor, Martha Jones, has had her fair share of patients back home. But now, there was barely anyone here. But, then again, she was in a strange new world, with very few people. Martha sighed quietly as she organized her medical supplies and cleaned the clinic. Well, after that was done, she had nothing to do. She took off her lab coat and hung it up, putting her jacket on and picking up her bag. Martha made sure she had some everyday medical supplies. You never know, she could run into trouble and need to patch someone up. Or she didn't. But better to be safe than sorry, she had said.

Running her fingers through her hair and grabbing her car keys, she grabbed her phone before walking out the door and closing and locking it behind her. Only to stop at the sound of nothing. She was not used to this. She wanted to go home, but she figured that would not happen anytime soon. She walked down to her car, only to see the First Avenger, passing by. 'What's his name again? Silas? Peter? No, wasn't it like Steve?' she thought, 'yes, it has to be it! Steve... Rogers? Yeah, I think that's it!' she nodded to herself, snapping out of her thoughts as she neared him. She cleared her throat, "hello, um, Steve, correct?"

Steve turned to see the doctor, nodding, "yes, that is it. Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Martha nodded, "just about to run a few errands, nothing exciting. How are you?"

"Ready for Natasha to stop trying to hook me up with someone," Steve admitted with a small chuckle.

"Is Natasha like a match maker?" Martha teased lightly, "sure seems like it."

"She acts like one," Steve replied with a low chuckle.

Martha smiled, "well, I'm sure she'll stop. Eventually."

"Oh, that's helpful," Steve muttered before nodding, "well, I'll let you attend to your errands."

Martha nodded, "it was nice seeing you again," she walked to the drivers side of her car, "you can come with me if you want."

"Oh, it's alright," Steve replied, "I have some things to do anyway."

"If you insist," the young doctor shrugged, pulling herself into her car and driving off.

* * *

Tomorrow. That was until the small Christmas party Natasha had arranged for herself, Clint, and Steve. And she had invited Martha. She was determined to hook Steve up with someone, and he seemed to like Martha. So therefore, Natasha had arranged for Martha to come. If she could.

"Did I put up enough decorations Tasha?" Clint asked, finishing the last of the lights.

Natasha nodded, "yes. I think that'll be plenty. And the mistletoe?"

Clint smirked, pointing over at it, "it's up."

Natasha nodded, "good."

* * *

'It's almost time,' Martha thought to herself, checking her attire in the mirror and smoothing it out. She had hoped she looked alright. She fixed her hair slightly before heading out the door and walked over to where Natasha had arranged the party. In this case, the Helicarrier. She had thought it was a strange place for a party, but then again, nothing made sense in this world.

She had reached the Helicarrier in a matter of minutes before meeting Natasha, "hello Natasha," she greeted with a slight nod.

"Hey Martha," Natasha nodded, "glad you could make it tonight. Come on. Steve and Clint are waiting."

Martha nodded, following Natasha into where Clint and Steve had been waiting.

"Hello," Martha greeted, shaking the hands of both Steve and Clint. They had greeted her also and returned her handshake as the four of them sat down at the table and ate dinner, which Natasha and Clint had actually prepared ham and mashed potatoes and a small portion of sides.

"So, Martha, being a doctor and all, do you enjoy it?" Steve asked, before taking a bite of his potatoes.

Martha nodded eagerly, "oh yes! I love it a lot!" she smiled as she bit into her ham.

Steve nodded as they continued carrying conversations of what she did in her world and what he did in his world and after dinner had been finished and cleaned, Steve and Martha started walking to the couch when Natasha started giggling. Steve looked up, "oh god. She did it."

"Did what?" Martha asked, looking up in the same place, "oh god..."

"You're under the mistletoe!" Clint laughed, "gotcha!"

Steve looked at Martha awkwardly, "well... This is awkward..."

Martha nodded slowly in agreement, "agreed."

"Well, are you gonna kiss or not?" Natasha asked.

"What if we don't?" Martha challenged.

"Um," Natasha thought for a moment before groaning inwardly, "you know how stubborn Steve is?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "Natasha," she grinned, "I know exactly how stubborn Steve is. I wonder how he deals with your matchmaking."

"That is something I will never know," Steve commented, kissing Martha's forehead.

A sweep of happiness fell on Martha's face as she stood on her toes and pulled Steve in for a kiss.

Natasha smirked. This one actually worked out.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
